Because You're Special
by Raccoon48
Summary: .ONExSHOT.Kaiora.PreKH. Five years ago, upon the islands of destiny, there were three small children: A thoughtful boy, a jealous boy, and a lovestruck girl...


**_Author's Notes:_** Meh. I've had this idea for ages, but I only just decided to finish up my rough draft that I… drafted… ages ago. So it's finally up. Random idea inspired by the manga, since Sora has some cute flashbacks in that. :) The title comes from that too. Based not long after Kairi first comes to the islands. Enjoy.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Nope.

_**

* * *

**_

The islands were definitely beautiful. In daytime, the white sand shone in the blazing sun, the cerulean water glimmered, and the tropical green palm trees swayed with the ever-constant gentle sea breeze. It only rained when was necessary, and otherwise managed to retain a happy medium temperature all year round. No one could have ever imagined a more peaceful, cheery place.

It was paradise, that was for sure.

_**X**_

A small auburn-haired girl stumbled along the beach, hurrying ecstatically after an older, unnaturally silver-haired boy. He could only be ten years old, yet he walked with a sense of power, of maturity; his head held high and shoulders thrown back; hands clenched into fists at his side.

"Wait, Riku!" the girl called anxiously.

But the boy kept on striding across the sand, seemingly not hearing her, and the girl struggled to catch up to him. Finally she managed to grab his wrist and grinned innocently up at him when he jumped and spun around. He wrenched his arm from her, face alight with frustration.

"Kairi! Stop it! I'm sick of you always following me everywhere!" He yelled angrily, "What's your problem? Can't you just leave me alone for once? I want to be ALONE!"

He shot her another fierce look before turning away to stomp up the beach again.

If he had expected her to leave him alone after that, he was very much mistaken.

The girl stood, confused and surprised, for a moment, before giggling and running up to catch him again, not taking the hint.

"Yeeah, Riku! Alone with ME! Wait up!" she called playfully, laughing and skipping up to meet him.

When she grabbed him this time, he immediately pulled his arm from her grasp, grabbed both of her wrists instead, and held her still, glaring down at her innocent features. He managed to not shout at her; he dug his nails into her thin wrists and glared down at her angrily, hoping to sink the message in that way.

The girl blinked for a moment, before smirking back at him, and leaning up closer to him. He clenched his teeth and not yet able to control his anger, raised a hand and slapped it across her face.

He drew back in fright, already guilty, but the girl had not moved. She stood there for a moment, staring at him bewildered; a slight red tint in her cheek where he had smacked her. She slowly tilted her head down so her eyes were hidden, but nevertheless he glimpsed them brimming with tears before she turned away and fled.

_**X**_

A young, spiky haired boy strolled haughtily across the cove, hands in his pockets, kicking up the sand under his feet; feeling it scratch against the bare skin. He was bored. He had nothing to do, now he'd practically lost his best friend. And to a _girl, _no less.

"Hmph."

He stopped, sighed, and lifted his head to look up at the cloudless blue sky; a perfect day, as was usual for the islands. He listened to the unmistakable sounds of the island; birds chirping, waves crashing on the shore; the swishing of the trees in the wind … and … running footsteps?

"Soraaaa!" wailed a youthful voice, and the boy turned just in time to catch a sobbing girl who collapsed into his arms in tears. He almost toppled over with the sudden extra weight, but caught himself just in time. The girl clutched him around the waist, pressing her head against his shoulder whilst she cried.

He blinked in surprise, then blushed, not exactly used to this position.

"Uhhh… w-wha…what's…what's wrong, K-Kairi?" he stuttered tentatively.

But the girl only sniffed and shook her head wildly; burying her face in his shirt, and he blinked cluelessly down at her; placing his hands awkwardly around her shoulders in a worried attempt to comfort her. He hadn't seen her cry before. Then again, he'd hardly seen her much at all; she hadn't taken any interest in _him_…

"C-c'mon, why are you crying?" he asked again.

He swallowed, and confidently held her a little tighter when she again refused to talk. "It's okay…you'll be alright. I … I'll stay with you… 'kay?"

For a moment there was silence, then she pushed herself off him slightly and raised her head. Her eyes were swimming with tears.

"... R-really?" she asked, gazing frightfully into his bright blue orbs, as though afraid he would suddenly burst out laughing and push her away; as though she was a joke.

But Sora nodded, and flashed his first cheesy grin at her.

"Yep! I'll take care of you, alright? I promise!"

_**

* * *

**_

**_A/N:_** Aww. Young Kaiora love. In case anyone was confused, the point was that Kairi came to the islands and immediately took a fancy to Riku, because well… I don't need to explain that, but he just found her annoying, and Sora was sort of left out. :) Poor thing. >glomps him>

Dedicated to ze always annoying **_misshotness_**, because I'm sure if I don't dedicate a fic to her soon she shall explode.

_Please review!_

**I live on reviews! I also live on cookies! And I'll happily trade a cookie for a review!**

_T h a n k y o u !_

>Racc48


End file.
